Especial de Halloween
by tay x 1555
Summary: Cynder y Andrea les susederan cosas terribles que tendran que tener valor para afrontarlas


**_"_** ** _Aviso importante: Advertencia, este especial está centrado en el género gore, y contiene escenas de violencia explícita en el cual cynder y Andrea se ven inmensas en dificultades catastróficas, se recomienda discreción para el público sensible."_**

 **La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Presenta:**

 **Especial de Halloween**

 **"** **El ser oscuro de la dimensión oscura"**

Una noche oscura dos dragonas, sus nombres eran cynder y andrea andaban sobrevolando en un bosque viejo en búsqueda de gente que estaba conformada de civiles, soldados y niños que había desaparecido hace 6 meses las dragonas empezaron a buscar arriba y abajo en los árboles que empezó a llevar 4 horas buscando. Cada vez más las dragonas empezaban a dudar cada vez si había gente en realidad si no era una broma de un bromista, justo cuando empezaban a rendirse andrea pisa una especie de baba de color roja sangre diciendo que esto entonces se fija el gran rastro que aparecía al frente de su camino en ese momento lo empezaron seguir cada vez que seguían empezaban notar que había vehículos destrozados como si algo enorme los hubiera sacado como muñecos y a la vez que había marcas de sangre en algunos vehículos haciendo que cynder empezara preocupar a que se estaban enfrentando entonces escuchan el ruido de un animal que era demoniaco y monstruoso haciendo que la atmosfera pareciera más frio de lo normal entonces ellas corrieron directo hacia ese sonido misterioso entonces salieron del bosque donde los llevo hacia una cantera donde había una especie de fisura de color oscuro cubierto de cristales de color morado con baba y lo que veían metiéndose una especie de monstruo con 4 colas con varios picos una espina dorsal hecha de huesos deforme que parecían tener cráneos humanos sacando con una cabeza como si fuera de una mescla de cabeza de toro con rasgos de un tigre con un hocico de mandril que sacaba la baba color sangre con un solo ojo rojo con tres cuernos de frente con 4 brazos enormes con dos nanos con garras y los otro brazos eran dos enormes guadañas que utilizaba para caminar era de color gris con marcas antiguas en los hombros cuando atravesó las dos dragonas sentían algo de miedo de ver un ser monstruoso entrando a una fisura oscura que nunca habían visto antes su presión empezaba sentir una sensación de oscuridad que generaba la fisura entonces las 2 dragonas se fijaron entre ellas aceptando la decisión que entrar en la fisura sabiendo que sería peligro entonces agarraron algo de valor y entraron una a la vez la primera fue andrea luego cynder cuando salieron del lado estaban cubiertas de esa baba cuando empezaron a quitárselo de la cara cuando cynder se lo quito lo que veía era un lugar que jamás volvería en su vida este lugar poniendo un gesto de preocupación Andrea le pregunta preocupada por ella y le contesta que esta es la dimensión oscura que existe en otra realidad donde fue la prisión donde estaba malefor originalmente lo que veía Andrea un enorme espacio de color oscuro con algunos planetas sin vida a la ves rocas que flotan en todas partes con una atmosfera que hacía que el valor y las esperanzas desapareciera remplazándolo con miedo y sufrimiento y desesperación pero ellas veían que estaban parados en una especie de plataforma con unas escaleras hechas de huesos con pedazos de carne humanos y baba sacando un olor a azufre haciendo que Andrea le diera un gran asco al ver esa escalera y con una sensación de más inseguridad pero aun así siguieron caminando hasta llegar una especie de colmena formada de rocas, restos de huesos humanos, baba color sangre con una forma de un castillo demoniaco haciendo que ellas tuvieran un poco más de miedo y cynder se preguntaba así misma que clase de ser grotesco le gusta hacer esto entonces se metieron al castillo empezaron oír los gritos y lamentos de personas suplicando a dios pidiendo que los salven y diciendo no quiero morir entonces corrieron directo a los ruidos pasando cada pasillo cuando más se acercaban al sonido oía otro lamento diferente hasta que llegaron a una pared echa de membrana transparente haciendo que las dragonas se fijaran lo que veían era indescriptible lo que pasaba veían como en una jaula hecha de hueso sacaban a un hombre era arrastrándolo por el suelo intentando escapar pero era inútil porque era llevado por dos monstruos que eran la misma especie que cynder y andrea vieron en la fisura pero esas criaturas pusieron al hombre en una mesa de roca que a la vez lloraba y suplicaba por su vida pero era sujetado desde el torso con bandas de acero y junto a la mesa había una especie de caldero parecía hecho cobre con marcas demoniacas lleno de una baba color verde moco entonces la otra bestia usa sus dos guadañas contra el hombre arrancado sus brazos y piernas salpicando sangre por todos lados y ala ves gritando de un dolor indescriptible por todas partes haciendo que las dragonas quedaran con un horror que no podía creer lo que veían entonces intentaron romper la membrana para intentarlo rescatar al hombre pero no funciono ni cedía entonces no podía impedir la masacre que veían el hombre decía esto es una pesadilla en ese momento le arranca las piernas haciendo que hubiera más ruido de dolor entonces las dragonas empezaron golpear más aun así no cedía la pared entonces el hombre pensaba que nunca saldrá convida entonces el otro monstruo en su cabeza se abría en la mitad sacando varios tentáculos negros con cuchillas que utiliza en ese instante sacando los ojos, los dientes, la lengua haciendo que hieran un grito de dolor y desesperación indescriptible haciendo que las dragonas empezaran a llorar y empezaron golpear más fuerte sin ningún resultado entonces la criatura empieza hacer su última jugada le abre el estómago de ese hombre sacándole los órganos internos juntos sus pulmones y el ultimo el corazón matando el hombre en el proceso haciendo que las dragonas dejaran de golpear y lamentándose y llorando por no poder rescatar a esa persona luego el monstruo cierra su cabeza y empieza agarrar los dientes los ojos los órganos arrojándolos en el caldero empezó sacar burbujas salió de ese líquido un monstro bebe como los otros monstruos que estaban hay entonces el monstruo arranca la cabeza del hombre se empezó a llevar los restos descuartizados en la espalda junto el cráneo que lo metió en una vasija negra empezó escalar la pared para llegar una especie de ventilación y se metió adentro entonces las dragonas sentían impotencia no siendo capases de derrotar Andrea lloraba incapaz de evitar el suceso cynder trato de calmarla pera de repente vieron que otro monstruo traía otro jaula con una niña y un niño con una edad aproximada 6 años y que a la vez asustados entonces el monstruo abre la jaula y agarra la niña gritando hermanito ayúdame llorando entonces cynder intentando pensar una forma de abrir la membrana para salvar a los niños entonces se fija en andrea lo que ve la deja perpleja lo que ve es una Andrea más enojada sacando una especie de aura negra entonces cynder le pregunta estas bien y le contesta que no cada vez sus dientes se hacían mas afilados y su cuerpo empezaba cubrir todo de negro oscuro y sus ojos blancos sacando algunas lágrimas en ese momento rompe la membrana con una fuerza indescriptible atrayendo a la atención de los 2 monstruos se acercaron con una velocidad contra Andrea trataron cortarla con sus guadañas pero ella lo esquiva y le agarra el brazo y lo arranca ocasionando que saque baba en el proceso y lo usa contra el monstruo partiéndolo a la mitad empezó convertirse en baba roja sangre entonces el otro monstruo intenta atacarla con el único brazo con guadaña que le quedaba entonces ella utiliza un rugido de color purpura oscura incinerando al monstruo volviéndose carbón entonces andrea rompe la jaula liberando al niño que corre directo hacia su hermana abrazándola y se fue volando directo a la ventilación donde habían metido el monstruo anterior entonces cynder entra para ayudar a los niños y les dice que vinieron ayudar entonces se alegraron al oír esa noticia entonces cynder les pregunto dónde estaban la gente perdida y cuanta entonces los niños le dicen que solo quedaban como 7 personas con vida y que están en una especie de calabozo en esa entrada que conduce hacia abajo y los niños le dijeron que esos monstruos utilizan los restos de sus víctimas como comida o como parte de construcción haciendo que cynder le diera un asco horrible y le empezó a preocupar entonces ella les dice donde estaban la entrada para salir de esta lugar antes que los niños se fueran ellos quitaron sus colgantes de cruz se la dieron a cynder diciéndole que dios te proteja y tu amiga entonces los niños se fueron hacia la fisura cynder se amara los colgantes en la mano derecha va directo al sótano donde encuentra los 5 personas que estaban atrapados en las jaulas hechas de huesos entonces los rompe las jaulas para liberar a la gente y diciéndole donde estaba la salida entonces la gente salió corriendo directo a la fisura entonces cynder fue corriendo en búsqueda de Andrea y preocupándose podría estar en peligro mortal si andaba sola y además el hecho que estaba en modo berserke por la experiencia que había vivido anteriormente en la guerra contra malefor cada vez pasa por cada pasillo veía varios monstruos destrozados par la carnicería ocasionado por andrea hasta que cynder la encuentra le pregunta estas bien pero Andrea la ataca a la vez rugiendo con ferocidad entonces cynder la esquiva entonces la abraza para hacerla entrar en razón pero ella le muerde el brazo intentando liberarse pero cynder resistía la mordida en el brazo y le dice que te quiero mucho y que vuelvas por favor sacando unas lágrimas sinceras entonces Andrea parpadea volviéndose sus ojos normales y su piel volvía a la normalidad y se le quitaba el aura oscura que la cubría cuando regreso en si vio lo que había hecho haciendo que ella llorara que estaba lastimándola pero cynder le dice lo que le paso ya le había pasado a ella mucho tiempo antes y que la entendía y le empieza a limpiar las lágrimas de Andrea entonces cynder le dice que ya rescataron a la gente que ya deberíamos huir justo antes que fueran oyeron un aplauso sarcástico atrás de ellas haciendo una sensación de un ser maligno dispuesto atacarlas aun así agarraron un poco más de valor se voltean ver lentamente hasta que ven que la pared que estaba se disuelve revelando una especie de trono hecho de cráneos humanos a la vez que alguien estaba sentado en el notaban que tenía una apariencia que su piel es de color naranja los ojos rojos con un rostro humano tenía tres cuernos en la cabeza el de en medio era más grande que los otros con pelo blanco tiene un tamaño de 3 metros y largo y que llevaba en el cuello un collar con un diamante rojo a la vez llevando un armadura negra con una capa roja que sostenía un cetro hecho de huesos pero no huesos cualquiera sino hecha de huesos de niños pequeños su presencia creaba una atmosfera de desesperación y destrucción haciendo que las dragonas se pusieran en posición de ataque entonces el ser extraño habla ustedes saben quién soy yo haciendo que ellas estuvieran algo confundidas él dice yo soy un demonio no cualquier demonio soy ripto el demonio del miedo y la muerte seguro se preguntaran porque mato a los humanos es simple son una plaga una creación innecesaria que destruyen la creación de dios yo antes fui un ángel de servidor de dios pero un día fui desterrado a esta dimensión como castigo porque intente borrar a la humanidad porque ellos supuestamente pueden crear esperanza y luz debes de eso solo desean solo peleas, muertes, conflictos, incluso se traicionan entre sí, y lo peor de esto ellos nunca aprenden de sus errores en ese instante ripto utiliza su cetro arriba para destruir la mitad de un planeta para desquitarse haciendo que las dragonas sintieran un terror indescriptible sabiendo que sería un enemigo entonces siguió hablando por eso he logrado encontrar una brecha que conecta este mundo e enviado a mis hijos los dark parasit para conseguir materiales y poder crear un ejército poder destruir la humanidad y devolver la belleza del mundo que a la vez reía maléficamente de repente se pone serio y soltando su cetro pero una dragona ha matado a mis hijos ha hecho que se retrasara mis planes entonces morirá justo en este instante él estaba al frente de Andrea en un instante el agarra los cuernos de ella y la hace chocar contra la pared usando su súper velocidad entonces la empieza golpear varias veces en el estómago y en la cara dejando varios moretones en ella haciendo que ella escupiera sangre y saliendo en la nariz entonces cynder ataca ripto para defender Andrea pero él le da un patada en el estómago de cynder haciendo que ella escupa sangre enviándola contra el trono de cráneos destruyéndolo entonces el suelta a andrea mal herida se va directo a cynder caminando lentamente haciendo que Andrea intentara pararse pero era en vano y estaba sacando lagrimas incapaz de poder salvar a cynder entonces el agarra a cynder mal herida del cuello y le dice no entiendo porque quieren ayudar a los humanos son una plaga entonces cynder le empieza a contestar tratando respirar tratando agarrarse con su mano izquierda es cierto pero hay bondad pueden cambiar lo he visto yo creo en las posibilidades que algún día ellos traerán la luz y la esperanza y con eso podamos volver a casa junto con mi nueva familia haciendo que andrea se inspirara y tuviera más valor y con una voluntad de pararse para ayudar a cynder entonces él dice adiós plaga entonces el trato de ahogar a cynder pero ella utiliza la mano derecha para intentar liberarse entonces al tocarlo empezó sacar humo haciendo que ripto la soltara rápido y gritando de dolor y furioso dijo que demonios has hecho mirando su mano lastimada entonces cynder se fija en su mano y recuerda que ella lleva unas cruces amaradas en las mano entonces cynder salta sobre el para golpearlo que logra darle en el ojo utilizando la cruz de su mano ocasionando que ripto gritara más de dolor perdiera el ojo izquierdo dejando una marca en la cara con un cruz en el ojo haciendo que él se enojara más justo antes de atacar hacia cynder Andrea utiliza su llamarada oscura para romper los cimientos del techo haciendo que callera sobre el dejándolo en fuera de combate momentáneamente entonces Andrea se dirige para ayudar a cynder entonces ellas les da tiempo de huir para ir a la fisura sabiendo que a ripto no lo detendría entonces cynder agarra Andrea para llevarla porque estaba lastimada por la pelea entonces cynder voló directo a la fisura para poder escapar cuando lo vieron empezaban asentir alivio porque iban salir de esta pesadilla justo antes que alcanzaran son agarrados por una enorme mano gigante entonces se fijan que es ripto con un tamaño de 50 metros de altura muy furioso y dijo fin del juego los hare papilla de dragón entonces los empezó aplastar pero las dragonas intentando de no ser aplastadas entonces cynder trata de utilizar las cruces para liberarse pero no funcionaba entonces él se reía demoniacamente diciéndoles es inútil les prometo cuando los mate yo personalmente voy amatar a su familia de una manera dolorosa y mortal entonces cynder y Andrea gritaron diciendo nunca te lo permitiremos entonces ellas empezó a crear un aura morada que les empezó a cubrir quemando la mano entonces ambas rugieron al mismo tiempo rayo de convexidad de color purpura claro que impacta contra el brazo de ripto cortándolo a la mitad haciendo que el gritara de dolor que las soltaran dándoles tiempo de escapar entonces entran en la grieta pero lo último que oyeron los hiso sentir un horror al oírlo lo que dijo ripto ustedes algún día lograre ir al mundo humano los destruiré esto solo es el comienzo rio maléficamente entonces las dragonas cuando salían de la grieta atacaron con la llamarada de la oscuridad para destruir la cantera y que callera sobre la fisura cerrándola por siempre las dragonas empezaron a calmarse por lo que había sucedido y se desmallaron por el gasto de energía que usaron en la pelea pasaron 6 horas los equipos de salvamento vinieron a auxiliar alas sobrevivientes entonces las dos dragonas estaban siendo atendidas por un médico que las estaba vendado las heridas ocasionadas por la pelea entonces cynder recuerda de los colgantes ella busca a los niños junto Andrea para devolvérselo cuando los encuentra cynder le quiere devolver los colgantes en su mano a los niños pero el niño le cierra su mano y le dice ustedes nos salvaron como agradecimiento quiero que se lo queden por favor y además son unas hermosas dragonas parecen más ángeles que dragonas dijo el niño sonriendo junto a su hermana haciendo que las dragonas sonrojaran entonces se despidieron de los niños antes que ellas se fueran volando se pusieron la cruz en el cuello como agradecimiento a los niños ya estaban listas para volar cuando volaron regreso a la base entonces conversaron sobre el asunto de que ellas usaran la convexidad significa que muy pronto obtendrán los dos elementos que faltan cuando llegue ese día empezaran a entrenar ese poder para volverse poderosas porque ellas saben que no hoy, ni mañana pero algún día ripto escapara de la dimensión oscura cuando lo haga la batalla que quedo pendiente decidirá quien vive y quien muere entonces las dragonas se dirigieron a la base tranquilamente en el camino para estar con sus amados.

 **EL FIN?**

 _ **Nota: el modo Berserker aumenta las habilidades físicas haciendo incapaz de sentir dolor físico pero el costo que no puedes diferenciar quien es enemigo o aliado**_

 ** _Ripto apareció en el juego de spyro 2 para ps1 pero el ser que describo lo hace más digno como un ser maligno que un tonto jefe final_**

 ** _El modo berserker ya había aparecido en la leyenda de spyro en la 2 y en la 3 es más conocida como modo oscuro y la dimensión oscura aparece en la leyendo de spyro 1_**

 ** _Si quieren saber cómo se conocieron cynder y Andrea lo podrán saber adentro de la historia la leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos_**

 ** _Mis historias las hago con mi corazón y alma para que las disfrutes que tengan un feliz Halloween que les guste mi historia hasta la próxima adiós_**


End file.
